Nunca dejare el pequeño error
by Lizii Grant Colfer
Summary: Kurt y Sebastián se enteran que tienen algo maligno en esa relacion y se enteran que es su Hija
1. Chapter 1

Nunca dejare el pequeño Error

"Desde el comienzo"

Al escuchar las palabras de Blaine de nuestra ruptura no tenía ganas de hacer nada, solo quererme encerrar en mi cuarto y escuchar música triste todo el día, pero creo que eso no le va a Kurt Hummel, dejare de de presionarme y me iré a un bar de Wervestille y ver perder conciencia y desmayarme de tanto alcohol que está en mi cuerpo.

Me Salí de mi cuarto sin pensarlo y agarre mis llaves y me encamine al bar, me adentre al bar y me senté en la barra y al sentarme sentí miradas por todos lados hacia mí, pero no me importo me acerque al que servía los tragos y le pedí un Martini y sentí que me tocaron el hombro voltee y era la persona que menos quería ver me sonrió con esa sonrisa característica de él y se sentó a mi lado sin preguntar.

Hola princesa- me dio un apretón en el hombro

Sebastián- mi voz sonaba algo seca

¿Qué? Ahora que hice- levanto ambas cejas

Nada, solo que no me caes- di un sorbo a mi bebida

Ah ósea que no te caigo- se acerco a mi- y como hare para que te caiga bien- lo último fue un susurro

Nada- lo voltee a ver con una cara provocativa- solo no lo sé ya sabes- estaba a centímetros de su cara

Si lo sé- se acerco mas a mi- a la tuya o a la mia- me respondió esto ultimo

A la tuya, creo que mis padres no quieren escuchar- me levante y le di mi mano

Okey- me respondió y me dio la mano

El camino fue silencio, total diría yo, Sebastián se veía que ya quería llegar por que manejaba como loco.

Dios, Sebastián maneja más despacio- me agarre bueno aferre en el asiento

No, quien no se resiste a ese cuerpo- Me dijo dando un guiño

Bueno- me sonroje

No, me digas que Blaine, si yo te tuviera de novio todos los días serian divertidos- me guiño el ojo

Enserio-levante la ceja

Sip- desde ahí el camino fue total silencio

Llegamos a la casa de Sebastián al entrar un Sebastián con hambre me comió mis labios, y así fue hasta llegar a su cuarto, nos desvestimos como dos feroces bestias, nos comíamos del uno al otro él me empezó a masturbar, y yo empecé a dar pequeñas mordidas en el cuello, después de ahí bajo a mi entrada al sentir el toque no pude evitar soltar un sonoro gemido, el introdujo un dedo y empezó a bajar y a subir, yo le agarre el miembro y lo empecé a acariciar, y soltaba incoherencias cuando lo hacia, al introducir el segundo dedo me tocaba a mí a decir incoherencias.

Kurt, ya estás listo- saco sus dedos y introdujo su miembro y solté un gemido primero de dolor y luego de placer, daba unas fuertes embestidas- O Kurt eres tan apretado- después de eso unas cuantas embestidas me dijo- O Kurt me voy a OHHH- lo último fue un grito de placer y ambos nos corrimos al mismo tiempo, Sebastián cayó en mi cuerpo y se durmió.

Okey quédate ahí- esto último me sonrió y a los pocos minutos me dormí….


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 "Me interesas"

Desperté con un gran peso en mi cuerpo y vi que Sebastián seguía dormido encima mío y con una gran sonrisa, me quería mover, pero Sebastián me tenia bien agarrado, no me quedaba de otra más que despertarlo, pero como podía se veía tan tranquilo y tierno durmiendo, pero quería desayunar porque mi panza ya estaba gruñendo a sí que lo zangolotee y fue abriendo sus ojos poco a poco y me agarro con más fuerza

Buen día- Sonreí

Buen día- me respondió

Oye se que estas cómodo pero quiero ir a desayunar- le sonreí de forma sarcástica

Oh si claro- se quito rápidamente encima mío, extrañe el calor

Nos pusimos los bóxers y bajamos a desayunar, entramos en la cocina y el después de una pelea larga el estaba preparando el desayuno, pero decidí que me iba a vengar por no dejarme cocinar.

A sí que me pare de donde estaba y lo abrace por atrás, sentí como se tenso al repartirle besos en el cuello y espaldas y nuca, le acariciaba el dorso lentamente, hasta que sentí como se volteo a verme,

Sabes que eso no te va a funcionar- me agarro por la cintura

¿A no?- respondí

No, porque soy anti encantos primor me sonrió

Enserio- levante ambas cejas

Si- se acerco a mí para darme un beso, pero voltee mi cabeza y sus labios fueron directo a mi cachete no evite soltar una risita burlona, Sebastián sonrió igual- Okey si soy vulnerable pero a ti- me acerco mas a el

Okey- Ahora le di un fugaz beso- ¿Ya está listo el desayuno?- pregunte rápidamente

Si siéntate- me mostro la mesa y puso platos sobre ella enfrente de cada silla- Ten come

Okey- inspeccione el plato

Que no voy a dar de veneno- me sonrió pícaramente

Okey- le devolví la sonrisa

Después de terminar decidimos ver una película nos acorrucamos en el sillón mas grande, Sebastián estaba acostado con la espalda recargada en uno de los respaldos del sillón y yo estaba encima del él con la cabeza recargada en su pecho.

Después de media hora tocaron la puerta, yo me encargué de abrir, ya que Sebastián se había dormido.

Al abrir la puerta me quede petrificada.

Era…..BLAINE


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3"Odio y mas"

Blaine se quedo viéndome, porque no tenía la mayoría de mi ropa, y se sonrojo, yo solo me le quede viendo, a los pocos minutos se despertó Sebastián y empezó a gritar.

Kurt, amor donde estas- se acerco a la puerta y se quedo igual que Yo- Blaine- dijo confundido

Sebastián- dijo resignado

Que haces acá- pregunto con el ceño fruncido

Solo pasaba a visitar a mi amigo, pero creo que ya tiene compañía, y no solo eso- dijo con voz dura

Pues, si yo diría la mejor de todas- me sonroje al oír eso- quieres pasar, digo no estábamos haciendo nada- respondió de forma sarcástica

Claro- respondió de la misma forma

Yo todavía me quedaba sin palabras Sebastián se sentó, pero entendí inmediatamente la indirecta y me senté en sus piernas, Blaine miraba a mí y a Sebastián como si nos quisiera matar.

Bueno, y cuando se hizo oficial la ¿relación?- pregunto un poco enojado

Desde ayer- respondió inmediatamente Sebastián

Oh, qué casualidad- miro hacia el suelo

Porque- pregunto Sebastián y yo le pellizque la pierna y grito, Blaine nos miro raro

Bueno porque Antier termine con Kurt- nos miro de recelo

Oh, pero eso no me importa tengo a la mejor persona a mi lado- le sonreí y le bese

Okey, me tengo que ir- se levanto rápido

Porque te vas tan rápido- dijo Sebastián separándose de mis labios

Me tengo que ir- se dirigió a la puerta

Y oye para que venias- frunció el ceño

Me miro de reojo.

Para nada, solo hablar contigo- abrió la puerta y la cerro fuerte

Uy que humor- me miro ora vez de reojo- a si en que estábamos- se acerco a mi

Yo me quite rápido de sus piernas y me senté al otro lado del sillón, solo Sebastián frunció el ceño

Ahora que hice- se acerco a mi-

Desde cuando somos novios- se cruzo de brazos y puso cara de cachorro herido

Pues desde hace al rato creo- me abrazo

Tu nunca me pediste nada. Me trate de zafar de su agarre

Bueno- me soltó y se puso de rodillas y me agarro la mano- Kurt me arias el gran honor de ser mi novio

Claro que si- me abalance sobre el- Te amo

Igual yo, y si para celebrar ya sabes- me acerco hacia el

OKEY-profundizamos el beso

Ese fue el comienzo de algo que a la vez fue bueno…. 5 años después

Narra Sebastián

Estaba totalmente nervioso hoy Kurt y Yo cumplíamos 6 años de nuestra relación el ya tiene 21 y yo ya 22, he tenido planeado pedirle Matrimonio desde hace 2 años pero no me he sentido tan seguro pero hoy no hoy será cuando le diga sin temor ni nada, solo lo diré.

Hey amor, te veo nervioso que pasa- se empezó a preocupar

No, no me pasa nada- me acerque más a él – lo que voy a decir es un poco difícil

Vas a terminar conmigo- se llevo la mano a la boca

¿Qué?, no- vi como se relajo la cara- okey- me incline- Kurt Hummel me harías el honor de casarte conmigo

Después de mis palabras vi que Kurt estaba llorando

Amor lo lamento que hice para que lloraras- me levante

No, no dijiste nada malo- se limpio algunas lagrimas que caian sobre su rostro

Entonces que dices-pregunte ansioso

Si- me abrazo con fuerza- y ahí otra cosa que te tengo que decir

Dime- pregunte

Soy un caso extraño que bueno ya sabes que puede cargar a sus propios hijos- agacho la cabeza al suelo

Aja, y eso- me empecé a poner mas nervioso

Bueno, estoy embarazado- me dijo con un poco de emoción

Dios amor eso es magnífico- no pude evitar soltar una lagrima- es perfecto voy a ser padre, gracias- me abrazo con fuerza

De nada creo- le devolví el abrazo

Nos tenemos que casar lo más pronto posible- dijo rápidamente Sebastián

Eso aurita no importa solo quiero disfrutar contigo


	4. Chapter 4

_Lo se dije que no iba a actualizar pero llevo 5 horas estudiando So... Decidi entregarles un cap, de 5 hojas jaja es que tenia hace 3 dias que lo llevo escribiendo y la verdad me emocione con este cap So... ENJOY_

_(Antes de que leean FB es Flashback y Fin del FB ya se imaginaran no?)_

* * *

Capitulo 4

"Espera hay más tiempo"

3 Meses después

Pensaba que en algún momento iba a caer o simplemente dejar de respirar, a unas pocas horas será el hombre más feliz del planeta, bueno eso quiere creer, como un simple sentimiento puede cambiar las cosas, o simplemente dar un giro, a tu vida.

Con la persona que menos esperabas estar enamorada, puede ser la indicada, pudieron dar tantos tropezones, pero al fin de acabo uno se levanta y comienza a caminar de nuevo.

Ese sentimiento inexplicable, que en unos minutos seré la persona más feliz de la tierra, en unos momentos ya no seré Kurt Hummel, seré Kurt Smythe Hummel, el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

"Estas listo" la voz de mi padre me sacó de mis pensamientos

"Como siempre" Respondí y agarrándole su abrazo "Solo no dejes que me eche a correr por favor" ahora dije en tono divertido

Mi papa rió ante mis ocurrencias, y solo nos colocamos en la salía hacia el Altar.

La música de mi entrada comenzó a sonar, me estaba temblando todo mi cuerpo, mis rodillas se doblaban, al estar en el pasillo, lo encontré ahí, con una sonrisa carismática, tal reluciente, los rayos de sol en ese cabello y sus ojos resaltaban en esa tez morena clara, quería caminar más rápido, para que encuentre al fin lo que ha buscado en estos últimos años, la felicidad.

Al estar en el Altar, Sebastián me dio la mano para que me colocara a su lado, la ceremonia se me fue lo más rápido que pude y simplemente palabras cambiando el destino.

_Yo Sebastián Smythe, te tomo a ti Kurt Hummel como mi esposo, para amarte respetarte, y darte todo lo que necesites, estaré ahí cuando te sientas mal sea en donde este y complacerte en todo_

_Yo Kurt Hummel, te tomo a ti Sebastián como mi esposo, para amarte respetarte y darte todo lo que necesites, estaré ahí para cuando tengas tus problemas, y darte siempre la razón aunque no la tengas._

Solo escuche al sacerdote, los declaro Marido y Marido, puedes besarlo

El beso era lento, como si fuera lo que necesitáramos en nuestras vidas un beso de Unión, un beso que simplemente cambia todo tu alrededor, nadie existe en este momento, solo son 2 personas que se aman y compartir todo esto.

Se escucharon silbidos, y nos separamos sonrojados, al volar todos estaban de pie aplaudiéndonos, entrelazamos los dedos y salimos de la iglesia, nos recibió una lluvia de arroz, y los dos solo sonreíamos al llegar a la limosina, para llegar a la fiesta se dieron un casto beso, y partieron a la fiesta.

En la Fiesta

"Rache qué bueno que estas aquí, no sabes qué gran ayuda me has dado" dijo el castaño mientras abrazaba a su amiga

"De nada, sabes que siempre estaré ahí, cuando lo necesites" esta le devolvió el abrazo

El castaño buscaba algo, pero nunca lo encontró

"No vino, sabes se sentía devastado" Rachel interrumpió sus pensamientos

"Lo sé solo quería hacerme esperanza" dejo caer sus hombros

FB

Estaba parado en la dirección, se supone yo la de Blaine, toque la puerta 3 veces y un hombre de tez morena con los ojos inolvidables de color miel, al verme se quedo en Shock (me imagino porque no se movía)

"Kurt" Dijo desconcertado "Que haces aquí"

"No puedo pasar a visitar a un amigo" respondí

"Si, pero hace 6 años que no te comunicabas conmigo, ni siquiera un hola" este frunció el ceño

"Bueno más tarde que nunca verdad" este dio una sonrisa "puedo pasar" pregunto el moreno

"Claro que si" le dio paso a su casa "Café" pregunto

"Por favor" este contestó sentándose en uno de los sillones

"Aquí esta" le entrego una taza de color amarilla "Puedo saber a que se debe esta visita tan inesperada"

"Bueno sabes que he estado ocupado, además no me puedo olvidar de mi mejor amigo" le dio una sonrisa

"Si, hace 6 años me olvidaste" susurro que el castaño no pudo escuchar

"Y que has hecho de tu vida" este le puso interés al castaño "Alguien por ahí conquistando tu corazón" Kurt levanto ambas cejas

"No, creo que no ha llegado la persona indicada" este se encogió de hombros

"Pues no lo creo, mírate ere todo un galán, as de tener mucho pretendiente detrás de ti" este le dio un leve golpe en el brazo

"Pues sí, pero ninguno llamado la atención" el pelinegro tenia la vista en su café

"Oh, bueno, venia aquí para invitarte oficialmente y personalmente la invitación a mi boda" este le entrego un sobre que contenía un dobladillo tipo origami, y adentro decía.

_Hemos tenido el honor a:_

_**Blaine Devon Anderson**_

_A la boda de:_

_**Kurt Hummel**_

_**Y**_

_**Sebastián Smythe**_

_Se llevara a cabo el día__** 27 de agosto **__esperamos con ansias su asistencia_

Blaine no lo podía creer, lo estaba invitando a su boda con el chico que le coqueteo durante la preparatoria solo dijo

"Como puedes hacerme esto Kurt, sabes que te sigo amando" este estaba sollozando

"Pero Blaine, este es un gran paso que daré en mi vida, quiero que tu estés presente ahí, como mi amigo" respondió un poco confundido

"Vete" respondió en un susurro

"Pero Blaine" este estaba empezando a llorar

"He dicho que te vayas, no te quiero ver" señalo la puerta

"Está bien pero espero que estés presente, sé que no estamos juntos pero eres la persona más importante para mi" este le dijo antes de retirarse

Fin del FB

"Bebe estas bien" Sebastián me saco de mis pensamientos "Te tengo que llevar al hospital" el ojiverde respondió preocupado

Desde que Bas sabe de mi embarazo, cada dolor que tengo se preocupa y me quiere llevar al hospital, solo el es muy melodramático diría yo.

"No. No me tiene que llevar al hospital, y solo me acordaba de algo" me voltea a verlo para rodearle con mis brazos el cuello, a lo que el automáticamente me tomo por la cintura

"No vino verdad" el castaño mayor lo acerco a el

Kurt, lo único que pudo hacer era esconderse en el cuello de su esposo, y empezar a sollozar

"No, corazón no quiero que llores en el día mas importante en tu vida" este lo acerco mas a el

Kurt dejo de sollozar y dijo:

"Te amo, y eres lo más importante para mi" le dijo el l oreja del ojiverde

"Lo se, y tu también lo eres para mi" le respondió

Estuvieron abrazados por varios minutos hasta que interrumpieron

"Ok esperemos que los novios no tengan su sesión de sexo, porque es hora de las palabras de nuestros invitados" Santana decía mientras se paraba en el gran escenario que estaba en frente del salón

Kurt y Sebastián se acercaron a su mesa y se sentaron y fueron pasando un por uno, primero la mama del ojiverde.

"Bueno, en primera quiero felicitar a mi hijo por al fin encontrar a alguien que lo valore, que lo respete, pero lo mejor de todo que lo ame, pensé que mi hijo nunca saldría del hoyo en acostarse con cualquiera que se encontraba en el bar, hasta que una personita que en sus sueños de dice ángel lo salvo SALUD" con las palabras de la mama de Sebastián, se puso a llorar para darle un beso a su esposo

Después de eso, le toco el turno de Carol

"Kurt, sé que no soy tu mama, pero te conozco, y sé que escoges a las personas que te harán un bien a ti, y a la familia que vayas a formar, te quería decir, que la confianza se tienen que dar para que resulte, pero como persona te deseo lo mejor a ti y tu matrimonio" le sonrió la señora de pero corto

Después Burt…

"Hijo, se que tu madre te ha faltado mucho, y sé que algunas ocasiones no te he correspondido como debe de hacer un padre con su hijo, la verdad estaba aterrado, porque no sabía como explicarte algunas cosas, claro que me dio miedo cuando tu madre me dejo y más que nada tristeza, pero el Kurt que es mi hijo lo pudo superar, y más que nada cuando la muerte me ha tenido a la mira como 3 veces, me cuidaste y te ocupaste de mi, en mis necesidades" contuvo la lagrima "Y quiero que hagas lo mismo con este hombre, y el a ti, se que casarse es solo un paso, las personas hacen el matrimonio perfecto, a si que brindo por estas 2 personas que aurita se vuelven en una a si que salud" alzo su copa

Kurt tenía lágrimas en los ojos y solo las limpio y se preparo, pero antes de pararse, Sebastián lo detuvo y se paro al escenario

"Kurt, tú fuiste la persona que me abrió los ojos estos últimos 6 años, se que te trate de quitar al novio en la preparatoria" rio al recuerdo "y te hice la vida difícil, pero hasta que ese día en el que te encontré solo, con esa tristeza en los ojos, tuve la necesidad de protegerte, me acerque a ti y ese día termino muy bien diría yo" el castaño menor se sonrojo por tal recuerdo "Pero mejor te lo digo con esta canción"

Empezó la melodía

Saying I love you (decir te amo)  
Is not the words I want to hear from you (No son las palabras que quiero oír de usted)  
It's not that I want you(No es que te quiero)  
Not to say, but if you only knew (No quiere decir, pero si supieras)  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel (Qué fácil sería mostrarme cómo te sientes)  
More than words is all you have to do to make it real (Más que palabras es todo lo que tienes que hacer para hacerlo realidad)  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me (Entonces no tendrías que decir que me amas)  
Cos I'd already know.( Porque yo había ya saben.)

What would you do if my heart was torn in two? (¿Qué harías si mi corazón se partiera en dos?)  
More than words to show you feel (Más que palabras para mostrar que sientes)  
that your love for me is real.( Que tu amor para mí es real.)

What would you say if I took those words away? (¿Qué dirías si yo quitara esas palabras?)  
Then you couldn't make things new(Entonces no podrías hacer las cosas)  
Just by saying I love you.( Simplemente diciendo Te amo.)

More than words.( Más que palabras.)

What would you do if my heart was torn in two? (¿Qué harías si mi corazón se partiera en dos?)  
More than words to show you feel (Más que palabras para mostrar que sientes)  
that your love for me is real.(

What would you say if I took those words away?( Que tu amor para mí es real.)  
Then you couldn't make things new (¿Qué dirías si yo quitara esas palabras?)  
Just by saying I love you (Simplemente diciendo Te amo)

Terminando la gran canción de Sebastián, Kurt se paro rápidamente para abrasarlo y besarlo.

"Bueno, creo que ya estoy aquí" agarro el micrófono "La familia Smythe-Hummel esta creciendo desde hace tres meses porque estoy esperando un hijo" el castaño menor

Toda la familia se levanto a abrazarla y desearles lo mejor para esa pequeña familia. Esa NOCHE FUE PERFECTA

* * *

_Que tal he sobre el one-shot de la hija de Sebastian Smythe lo escribire simpre y cuando lo sigan, voy a escribir un fic de Klaine llamado Soñando Despierto, (es un libro pero lo pasare a Klaine) Ok nos vemos espero Rewies (con eso vivo Ok no) cx nos vemos en la proxima c:_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Primero que nada, este fic para aclara a varios es de Kurtbastian y friends Klaine :3 aunque me gustaria que lo siguieran leyendo**_

* * *

Capitulo 5 "Días después de la boda"

Después de la noche salvaje que tuvieron los dos esposos, cayeron en un pesado sueño, estaban de vacaciones en una isla de Hawái, un regalito de los padres de Sebastián, la isla no era grande pero era hermosa, según Kurt es lo más hermoso que vio en la vida.

Al día siguiente Kurt se sintió completo, como si nada le faltara, solamente felicidad, nada de angustia, al despertarse, sintió sola la cama, la noche anterior fue estupenda, sintió a Sebastián completo, sin nada que lo detuviera, pero le faltaba ese calor que lo complacía.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio solo el cuarto, solo estaba el, se levanto de la cama y se puso unos Bóxers, y se fue a la cocina, y ahí estaba, con el cabello despeinado, comiendo desde un plato hondo color amarillo, le pareció tierna la escena, Sebastián inclinándose cada vez que toma un bocado.

"Bueno primero deja que la comida llegue al estomago para el otro bocado" el otro castaño se sorprendió por el aparecimiento de Kurt y al momento sonrió y dejo el plato en la mesa y estiro los brazos para que Kurt se sentara en las piernas.

"Bueno, es que anoche me dejaste exhausto y con hambre era necesario que comiera en estos momentos" se encogió de hombros

"Bueno, pero no eres el único, además yo dentro de otros 6 meses cargare una pansa inmensa" vio su vientre un poco abultado

Sebastián sonrió con cariño y remplazo sus maños con las suyas y acorruco su cabeza en el hombro de Kurt.

Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos un silencio confortable, pero Kurt se paro agresivamente de las manos de Sebastián y se fue corriendo al baño

Sebastián se quedo mirando raro por donde se había ido su esposo y lo siguió rápidamente

"Que se supone que ya no las debes tener" pregunto un poco extrañado

"No te preocupes, todavía estoy en los 3 meses, no te debes de preocupar" se levanto para enjuagarse la boca, y quitarse el mal sabor

"Ok, confiare en ti, pero prométeme que nada va a pasar" este respondió

"Te lo prometo" y sello la promesa con un beso (que ya sabe que va a pasar la escena y no la escribiré)

3 meses después

Kurt ya tenía 6 meses de embarazo y no se sentía realmente bien, la empresa donde él trabajaba pidió un descanso, para que no se le complicara nada.

Pero desde que tenía los 5 los dolores son intensos, que no se podrían calmar con una pastilla ni nada, pensó que con el tiempo pasaría, pero ha pasado un mes y la verdad se esta preocupando un poco.

Pero para no preocupar a Sebastián se fue solo al ginecólogo

"Señor Smythe" dijo una voz en el micrófono

La sala no había nadie, algo que agradeció, se adentro a la sala del doctor

"Buenas tardes señor Smythe" respondió un señor con unos 50 años calculándole

"Buenas tardes doctor Philips" respondió acostándose en la camilla

"Bueno pues cuéntame" el doctor pregunto mientras esparcir el gel

"Pues me han dado dolores insoportables, no hago nada, solo descanso, empecé desde hace un mes, pero pensé que era normal pero para nada"

"Los dolores son en el vientre exactamente y a veces vienen de la Ingle" pregunto preocupado el doctor

"Si"

El doctor rápidamente le tomo la ecografía y su rostro se torno a triste

"Señor Smythe tengo las malas noticias" Tomo suspiro y Kurt se empezó a preocupar "Su embarazo es uno riesgoso, lo cual significa que si va a tener el bebe usted puede sufrir las consecuencias, la verdad muchas veces no se sabe, ni siquiera el estado en el que saldrá el bebe, pero si quieres Abortar es muy buen tiempo"

"No" no pudo terminar el doctor "No matare a mi bebe, no lo puedo hacer"

"Pero señor, podrá tener mas, si uno no salió pues intentar con otro" lo tato de convencer

"Lo siento, no puedo déjelo así, tomare el riesgo"

"Pero, señor sabe que es un 99% de que usted muera no hay mucha esperansa, piense e su esposo, que con tan poco tenerlo lo puede perder a usted"

"Lo lamento. Pienso en mi esposo, pero primero en la criatura que esta aquí, tendrá un maravilloso padre, quiero que vea de que se trata la vida y no quiero, que se quede al principio del camino, no quiero, a si que gracias por su atención señor, pero no creo que sera mejor que me valla, me hara daño quedarme aquí gracias, por darme tu atención " se paro rápidamente la camilla

"Como veo que no cambiara de opinión el bebe es niña, mucho gusto en conocerlo señor Smythe, la verdad fue un gusto en conocerlo"

El doctor abrió la puerta para cuando salió Kurt el doctor la cerro sin decir mas.

Al estar en el carro Kurt no puedo evitar llorar, no podía ser, que no estará en el futuro de su hija, no verá más a su esposo, no será ya nadie en la vida, solo un tiste recuerdo que logro dejar en las mentes.

No tenía fuerza de voluntad para decirle a Sebastián, simplemente no le podía decir que no formara parte del futuro de su hija y los mas importante, ya no amanecería con un beso casto en los labios, un delicioso desayuno, que tiene que estar listo cuando el se levante de la cama, bañarse y mas importante hacer el amor, pero creo que no se puede hacer ambas cosas, no para el.

Se encamino a su casa con pequeños sollozos, que lo estaban acompañando desde que salió del hospital, tenia palabras que decir.

Entro a la casa y luego, se sentó a pensar, ordeno comida china, ya que hoy no tenia suficientes fuerzas.

"Amor ya llegue" entro Sebastián por la puerta

"Qué bueno, ven vamos a cenar" forzó una sonrisa

"Estas bien" pregunto preocupado

"Si, solo que un día poco ocupado y estresante, pero ven mejor cenemos" acerco las cosas

Cenaron en silencio, unas cuantas miradas compartieron, y solo eso, ni una sola palabra se presento en la cena.

"Puedes decirme ya de una vez que diablos te ocurre" Sebastián entro en el cuarto azotando la puerta

"MiEmbarazoESRiesgosoYNoHayPosiblilidadesQueSorbre viva" dijo tan rápido que Sebastián no entendió una palabra

"mas lento" repitió

"Mi embarazo es riesgoso y es poca la posibilidad de que sobreviva" dijo apenas en un susurro.

Todo el mundo de Sebastián se movió, las piernas no le funcionaban, estaba inmóvil, no sabía que hacer si huir quedarse, o simplemente llorar y gritar

* * *

_**No me maten es para tener historia :3 ya soy Ryan que quiere matar a medio mundo para tener historia jaja ok no**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Primero que nada no quiero que me odien, espero que les guste el cap_**

**_Canciones que me acompañaron para escribir: Girl On Fire, Next to Me, Bye Bye Bye (no se que mas XD), Total Eclipste Of you hart (o iagual algo asi) _**

**_Agradesco sus REVIEWS Enjoy..._**

* * *

Capitulo 6 "Decisión más difícil en mi vida"

"Lo vas a abortar verdad" apenas salió un hilo de voz

Kurt solamente negó la cabeza; Sebastián sintió que su corazón no palpitaba mas, pensaba que mi mundo se derrumba

"Me vas a abandonar a si como si nada" comenzó a llorar "Tu me prometiste que te quedarías con migo hasta la muerte" grito

"Lo siento, pero no quiero nada mas en este mundo mas que este bebe nazca" dijo

"Pero, mis planes de futuro que estuvieras con migo" negó la cabeza "No quiero a una criatura que le quite la vida al amor de mi vida" suspiro "El que me enseño que en amor existe, el que para siempre es un tiempo muy corto y mas la vida, estando con la persona indicada" grito desesperadamente

"Lo siento" trato de acercarse pero el castaño se fue

Kurt se quedo ahí parado en medio del cuarto; Pensando si estaba tomando la buena decisión, pero claro tener a un bebe que le cambiara la vida como lo hizo él, la amara como él, la cuidara como a él; o eso era lo que pensaba.

Como vio que Sebastián ya no iba a entrar por las puertas, decidió acostarse y esperar al otro día, que transcurriera; se quedo mirando el lado vacio de la cama, donde se sentía el calor, donde se sentían los brazos de su amado y lo más importante donde se sentía protegido.

En sus pensamientos cayó en un sueño profundo.

~Al día siguiente~

Kurt se despertó con un malestar, en su vientre, y decidió pararse a tomar un té; Se paro y con cuidadosamente se paro y abrió la puerta, porque sabía que a estas horas Sebastián seguiría dormido, pero se equivoco

Estaba en la barra de la cocina tomando un poco de café, claramente tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, y la mirada vacilante

Kurt se acerco, pero no dijo ni una palabra: Vertió un poco de agua en un pocillo para después ponerla a calentar a fuego lento

Se quedaron viendo uno al otro sin decir ni una palabra, solo compartiendo miradas; De ¿Amor?, ¿Deseo?, no de la perdida, la que más duele

Pero que se puede hacer, pasaba en la cabeza de Kurt, no quería que una vida se perdiera por un capricho de él o su esposo, si se perderá la de él, pero el ya vivió, y lo más importante aprendió que es el amor; no uno perfecto, solo un sentimiento compartido con personas que lo saben valorar

Pasaron los 2 meses Kurt ya cumplió los 8 meses, ya faltaba un mes; Pasaron 2 meses con miradas, pero nada más, Sebastián se largaba a no se sabe dónde, pero regresaba 3 días después, con ropa alborotada, y no se quiere imaginar que estaba haciendo, pero Kurt se armo de valor y hablara hoy hablara con Sebastián.

"Adónde vas" se interpuso en la puerta

"Te importa" alzo ambas cejas

"Si, eres mi esposo, y me importas, desde que paraste en el maldito altar y dijiste la maldita palabra acepto, desde ahí me importas" grito

"Pues parece que no" contraataco

"De que hablas" bajo la voz

"De que hablo" pregunto y soltó una sonrisita burlona para continuar "Kurt, maldita seas, he estado saliéndome de la casa, emborrachándome, olvidándome de todo" movió las manos arriba de su cabeza "y tú no preguntas adónde voy" termino agitado

"Pensé que necesitabas tiempo" susurro

"Tiempo Kurt, el tiempo es el que estoy odiando ahora, es el que me detiene a pensar, es el único que me ¡ALEJARA DE TI¡" grito más fuerte "De ya no besarte, de ya no hacerte el amor, o simplemente de ya no verte" se soltó a llorar y se derrumbo en los pies de Kurt

Kurt se agacho y le sobo la espalda a Sebastián, que como reacción lo abrazo; Aferrándose a su cuerpo, suspirando por últimas veces el aroma de su amado

"Sé que, estas enojado, y que te has revolcado con muchos, que no me interesa saber sus nombres" se le acorto la voz, por el llanto

Sebastián, soltó una risita, y levanto el rostro para ver los ojos Azules de Kurt

"No, estoy emputado, pero eso no puede ser una situación para serte infiel"

Se acerco a Kurt para romper su espacio personal, y besar esos labios carnosos, probar otra vez el sabor a frambuesa o a fresa; el beso se volvió necesitado, apasionado llevándolos a su cuarto para hacer lo que estaban esperando.

Juntarse para ser una sola persona; compartiendo, frases de amor, promesas y lo más importante despedidas, que terminaban con llanto de lujuria y deseo, y besos que jamás en su vida volverán a compartir.

"Te amo" termino gritando del Éxtasis que estaba viviendo

"Yo igual" termino dando un tierno beso que duro 5 minutos

Para terminar dormidos en los brazos de Morfeo.

Kurt se despertó con la sensación que había extrañado desde hace 2 meses, FELIZIDAD; se volteo para ver a Sebastián totalmente dormido y con una sonrisa en la cara, no era el único que se la había pasado bien.

La noche fue perfecta, la más perfecta que haya pensado Kurt, y tal vez la ultima.

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bueno capitulo 7 prometido es deuda... primero que nada quiero preguntar quien ya leyó el libro de soñando despierta, y el que lo leyó pues entenderá un poco mas y el que no igual...**_

_**Quiero dedicar este capitulo a CandyCriss y Michy CrissColfer... Disfruten chicas**_

* * *

Capitulo 7 "Te quiero y no te dejare"

Kurt y Sebastián se fueron a dormir temprano, porque el pequeño castaño ya tenía sueño, a si que Sebastián no dudo en mandarlo a la cama y mas en las situaciones en las que estaba.

Ya había pasado 1 mes desde su reconciliación; lo cual significaba que Kurt tenía 9 meses y estaban cerca de lo peor.

"Sebastián no me siento bien" Kurt estaba pálido, tenía los ojos hundidos, y apenas la voz se le escuchaba en un susurro "Llévame al hospital" al decir eso Kurt se desmayo en los brazos del castaño mayor lo cual lo espanto

Sebastián se llevo arrastras a su marido, porque claro estaba súper pesado, y con trabajo lo subió al auto; Se subió al asiento del conductor, encendió el carro y se encamino rápido al hospital

Al estar en el hospital, vio que Kurt había sangrado de la parte inferior, y eso lo espanto más; se adentro rápido al gran edificio y pidió ayuda. Las enfermeras al enterarse de lo que había pasado salieron rápidamente con una camilla para ver al ensangrentado Kurt.

Los médicos vieron el estado del pequeño Kurt y se lo llevaron rápidamente a las salas de emergencia; entraron a la sala, Sebastián no se despegaba de la camilla. Unas enfermeras lo detuvieron al entrar en las compuertas

Maldita sea. Pensó

Después de varios minutos que le parecieron horas, y decidió marcarle a Burt y todo conocido y lo más importante a Blaine; sabe que a la mejor no se presenta, sabe que a la mejor para él una minúscula parte de él, pensara que es una mala idea, y o mala educación, después de olvidarse de él, después de 6 años querrá venir

En la cabeza de Sebastián había muchas cosas revoloteando por la cabeza; pero decidió llamarle a Blaine, lo llamaría porque si sabía que estaba en problemas el vendría cierto, porque a pesar de lo que le hicieron se comparecerá y vendrá a dar apoyo.

Estaba pensando tanto que olvido que estaba ya llamando y estaban dando los primeros sonidos antes que contestara Blaine.

_Diga- pregunto la voz masculina

_Blaine gracias a dios, por favor necesito que vengas, estoy desesperado, no sé qué hacer Kurt está en la cuarto de emergencias, el parto es riesgoso no se- hablo sin respirar

_En que hospital estas_ pregunto sin más

_En el centro médico, central Parck-Anuncio

_Voy para allá- Colgó

Sebastián estaba colapsado, por lo que había pasado con Blaine en unos instantes, y Kurt bueno que pensar de él.

A los pocos minutos llego Burt con Carol, seguidos por Finn y Rachel; La pequeña Grecia se quedo con los padres de Rachel, 5 minutos mas tarde llegaron Santana y Brittany que venían acompañadas por Nick y Jeff; Todos preguntando por Kurt, pero que podía decir Sebastián solo se encogía de hombros evitando llorar, y con eso no preguntaban mas

Las enfermeras paseaban por el pasillo, sin ninguna preocupación, nadie sabía el estado de kurt, como salió la cirugía y lo más importante si sobrevivió.

Paso media hora, quedando con 2 horas en el hospital sin saber que algo; Llego Blaine y enseguidita que llego, el castaño corrió en los brazos del moreno que correspondió el abrazo.

"Que ha pasado" pregunto sin romper el abrazo

"No lo sé no me han dicho nada apenas pasaron 2 horas y no sé nada" rompió en llanto

Blaine solo sobo la espalda del castaño y tomaron asiento en las sillas incomodas de metal que había en el hospital, dejando que Sebastián llorara

Pasó 1,2 y 3 horas y nada todos se desesperaron y se fueron; diciendo que si se daba una noticia llamara, dejando solos a Blaine y Sebastián

Ya eran 8 horas en el hospital; el castaño ya tenía unas notables auge ras en los ojos, que también estaban hinchados y rojos; quería dormir pero no quería saber el estado de su esposo.

Un doctor salió por las compuertas donde estaba su castaño.

"Familiares del señor Smythe" grito

Rápidamente se paro Sebastián seguido por Blaine

"Soy su esposo" dijo

"Tengo buenas y malas noticias" suspiro

Al no ver respuesta alguna prosiguió

"Pudimos salvar al bebe, que es una saludable nena, pero lamentablemente Kurt perdió mucha sangre lo cual provocara que callera en coma, y no se sabrá cuando despertara" finalizó el doctor

Pum. Zaz.

Sonaron en la cabeza de Sebastián que a los pocos minutos se puso todo negro. SI SE DESMAYO

Se despertó con dolor punzante en la cabeza y veía una luz fuerte que pegaba en su rostro, se levanto rápido al recordar la noticia, lo cual ocasiono un fuerte mareo y cayera nuevamente en la camilla.

"Shh, tranquilo Sebastián levántate despacio" se paro Blaine

Hizo lo que le ordeno Blaine

"Y Kurt como esta" se levanto de la cama rápido ocasionando otro mareo, pero lo ignoro

"Esta mejor ahora, ya puede recibir visitas si quieres entrar" levanto un poco la comisura de su labio

"Ok" salió de la sala pero antes de decir "Gracias" y se retiro

Cuarto 9, se repitió cada ver qué pasaba un cuarto

Hasta que llego cuarto 9 que en la plaquilla decía Señor Smythe. Y abrió lentamente la puerta; y lo vio ahí, mas pálido de lo normal, no tenia las mejillas sonrosadas si no blancas, sus labios resecos, ya no se antojaban, los ojos cerdos, impidiendo ver los ojos azules-grises de Kurt, y lo más impactante para Sebastián, que este ahí acostado sin vida sin felicidad sin amor.

El castaño no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas (no Sebastián tu eres fuerte) se dijo entre sí.

"También escucha, es bueno sabe" una enfermera entro para cambiar el suero

"Disculpe" se pregunto raro Sebastián

"Si, el príncipe puede escuchar aunque no lo crea" sonrió

"Príncipe" pregunto raro

"Si, parece uno no" lo miro

"Si, el es mi príncipe azul, el que me salvo del hoyo en el que estaba" levanto la comisura de los labios

"Me retiro" se dirigió a la puerta

"Cómo te llamas" pregunto antes que la enfermera cruzara las puertas

"Caridad, Dulce Caridad, pero me puedes decir como quieras" respondió

"Gracias Dulce" sonrió

"De nada" y salió

Bueno hare lo que me dijo Dulce.

Suspiro y empezó

"Hola príncipe" rio ante el apodo "No sé si me escuchas, pero sí, quiero que escuches con atención, no te dejare, no en este momento no ahora, y como yo no te dejare no me tienes que dejar, tenemos vida por delante" suspiro y continuo "Mas Sexo, y lo más importante para ti palabras de amor, no me dejes por favor" y lloro

* * *

En la cabeza de Kurt

En donde diablos estoy….

Estaba sentado en un árbol de manzanas, con un traje Armani, y corbata de seda y un antifaz, los zapatos eran blancos y de charol.

Que es esto. Se pregunto

En lo lejos de donde estaba, se podía notar un enorme castillo de cristal, que se veía totalmente lejos; me voy o me quedo.

Decidió. Ira

Aunque pareciera que estaba lejos el castillo estaba demasiado cerca, se adentro a las puertas y noto el piso pulido que parecía de hilo las escaleras de caracol que eran de cristal al igual que las paredes y techos, que estaba llenos de enredaderas, hermosas de diferentes colores

"En donde demonios estoy" grito

El sonido retumbo por toda la casa o mansión; subió las escaleras y se adentro a un cuarto que contenía un elegante y grande espejo

Se miro. La piel blanca como una perla, su cabello perfectamente planchado y peinado, y tenía flores en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Qué diablos" se vio las flores para después quitárselas

"Estas perdido" pregunto una voz dulce en fondo del cuarto

"Quien eres" pregunto extrañado

Salió un hada que estaba formada de lindas flores

"Soy Dulce Caridad, pero me gusta que me digan más Dulce y tu mi querido príncipe"

"Soy Kurt, y no soy príncipe" debo de estar drogado pensó

"Pues pareces, y no estás drogado, solo en un sueño profundo que a la mejor no saldrás

"Que" pregunto

"En la vida real tu querido estas en coma, por eso estas aquí, porque hay una posibilidad de que sobrevivas" se acerco

"estas jugando verdad" sacudió la cabeza "No me pinchare y despertare" repitió

"Pincharse no sirve de nada, al menos que no estés en un sueño" revoloteo alrededor de Kurt

"Quiero salir de aquí" finalizo la conversación

"Lo harás siempre y cuando, aprendas a escuchar y ser más fuerte, por el futuro que te espera con tu hija" replico el hada

"Que" se regreso

"La hija que tuvieron tu y Sebastián es diferente, a todas las demás es algo especial, por eso la prueba es dejar a Sebastián aprenda a amarla sea como sea" se explico

"No entiendo" frunció el ceño

"Lo sabrás con el tiempo, lo único que te hará despertar es el amor de padre e hija, que esa tarea la cumplirá tu esposo mientras te quedaras en el estado que estas" y desapareció

* * *

En el mundo real

"Por favor Sebastián conócela, por lo menos vela" trato de convencer el moreno al castaño

"No quiero y por favor no insistas" salió de la sala de maternidad

"Pero carajo es tu hija" ahora grito

"Ella, hizo que el amor de mi vida estará en coma, no la puedo ver"

"Solo inténtalo" replico más suave

"Está bien, pero ahora no será luego" finalizo para estar más con Kurt.

* * *

5 Hojas me llevo el cap, espero que me haya salido bieno espero Reviews


	8. Chapter 8

_**Si lo se lo siento es que encerio este capitulo lo tenia desde hace Uff jajaja y no lo subia**_

* * *

Capitulo 8 "Lo siento"

"Sebastián ya tiene un mes de nacida la niña, ya la tienes que ver, no te puedes ocultar, por dios es tu hija, y quieras o no algún día te quedaras con ella, y en caso de que" no termino

"No lo digas, Kurt despertara, no lo puedes decir, el es fuerte" interrumpió Sebastián

"Bueno en caso de que bueno no pasara, tendrás que cuidarla solo, y la tendrás que ver" replico

"Está bien vámonos" se fueron a la sala de maternidad

En la cabeza de Kurt

He estado encerrado aquí por semanas (que creían que el sueño eran horas), bueno no he hecho nada, solo escucho voces de fondo diciendo.

"Vamos príncipe tu familia te necesita" o "Eres fuerte no lo olvides"

Y las palabras más importantes que le había llegando a su mente.

Palabras de amor, de deseo, y de esperanza.

"Quiero salir de esta mierda" grito al vacio

"Ya te dije que es lo que necesitas para salir" revoloteo la hada alrededor de la cabeza del pequeño Kurt

"Pero no entiendo el mensaje perfectamente" grito nuevamente

"Te lo explicare solo una vez, pero nada más, no quiero preguntas, solo te daré un empujón" suspiro "La niña tiene algo, que no explicare en este momento, que necesita amor y compresión, ella es muy, pero my diferente" vuela alrededor de Kurt "Solo lo que necesita es amor" y desaparece

Maldita sea. Me dejo más en duda.

Fuera de la cabeza de Kurt

"Muy bien Sebastián es tu hora la conocerás sin peros" se lo llevo arrastrando a la sala de maternidad

"Por dios no quiero" arrastro los pies

"Ya no eres un niño chiquito" lo empuja

"OK, ya iré" se acomoda la chamarra

Se acerca a las incubadoras donde tienen a las bebes d meses; se fue acercando lentamente con miedo a odiarla, con miedo a no quererla ver; pero que podría pasar solo saber que el amor es lo todo para la pequeña criatura.

"Es la última en la derecha" interrumpe

Sebastián volteo a ver al pequeño bulto envuelto e mantas rosas; pero había algo mal la plaquita que se suponía que llevaría el nombre de la pequeña criatura

"Porque no tiene nombre" Voltea a ver a Blaine

"Bueno porque solo los padres la pueden registrar y como no soy el padre no la pude registrar" Vuelve la vista al bulto

"La puedo cargar" Ve interrogante

"Claro" se sorprende

Blaine va a buscar a la enfermera para permitir ver a la niña y que se la puedan ya llevar.

Fue una niña muy sana de 51 centímetros, 2 kilos y un poco más; La niña le fue entregada a Blaine para pasarla a Sebastián

"Qué tal si la lastimo" se veía preocupado

"No pasa nada ven te enseño" le hace señal a Sebastián para que se acercara "Mira se hace asi" Le coloca a la niña en los brazos

"Es, es hermosa" ve a la niña de tez clara

Ella seria la niña con la cual protegerá cuando le hagan una broma pesada; cuando el muchacho este detrás de ella y este el para espantarlo.

"Es, mi hija" aclaro

"Y como la vas a llamar" respondió Blaine ante la conmovedora escena

"Kira" respondió al instante

"Ese en un nombre interesante" Disimulo

"Es Luz" interrumpió

"Disculpa" respondió confundido el morocho

"Si Kira significa Luz" respondió

"Ah" se quedo callado "Te ayudare" suspiro

"En que" pregunto confundido alzando la vista

"A, hacer el cuarto de la niña" suspiro "Solo esperaban que tu vinieras por ella" responde

"Si eso creo" sonríe "Tendré a mi hija en la casa" sonríe aun mas

La niña como reacción abrió sus pequeños ojos que tenían un color un poco de color verde como los de Sebastián un poco menos intensos

"Tiene" se quedo sin palabras

"Si tus ojos y el berrinche" ríe

"Yo no soy berrinchudo" hace puchero

"Como digas" le dijo con un poco de Sarcasmo

"Iré a ver a Kurt" Le dio a la niña a Blaine para ir a ver a su amado

Sebastián se paro en el cuarto número 9 que estaba la persona más importante de su vida.

En la mente de Kurt

"Qué diablos" se sintió un vacio de pronto

Las flores ya no estaban, el castillo estaba cayendo en pedazos; ya no se escuchaba los cantos de las aves, ya no tenía puesto el fino traje Armani; de un cerrar de abrir de ojos ya no estaba de nada en donde ha estado, solo se veía un vacio negro y no recordó ya nada.

Fuera de la mente de Kurt

El castaño mayor se metió cuidadosamente en el pequeño cuarto; se sentó al filo de la cama y se dirigió a su castaño.

"Amor" susurro "Ya conocí a nuestra bebe es hermosa" suspira "Se parece a ti en la mayoría de las características que tienes a excepción de los ojos esos los hedero de mi" llora "Por favor levántate ya dormiste mucho, quiero que me ayudes como quieres el cuarto del bebe, no lo puedo hacer solo" solloza "quiero que estés en la familia con migo y Kira por favor" rompió en pleno llanto

El ojiverde agarro la mano con fuerza esperando una respuesta de su príncipe; cuando se dio cuenta de que el ojiazul ya reaccionaba a sus caricias, palabras. Porque era un hecho despertó de su sueño profundo

"Como dices que llamaste a la niña" respondió el castaño menor adormilado

"Kurt" se aventó contra él para besarlo con fuerza "no sabes cómo me hiciste falta" se limpia las lagrimas

Kurt le da un zape en la cabeza a Sebastián

"Porque fue eso" se soba

"Tardaste 3 meses" lo regaña

"Perdón" estaba confundido

"Es historia larga, mejor ve por un doctor para ver mi estado" suspira "Pero antes dame un beso" para la trompa

El ojiverde acepta con gusto el beso para después ir a buscar al médico y avísales a todos que Kurt estaba despierto; todos estaba contentos mas Burt porque no sabía ya que hacer con su vida sin el ojiazul el era un desastre

Sebastián se quedo en la habitación para ver qué pasa con Kurt

"Bueno esto es extrañamente raro" revisa el expediente

"Porque doctor" se preocupo el castaño mayor

"Pues porque su cuerpo reacciona igual que uno que durmió por 8 horas y no 3 meses 'además esta de excelente salud, como si no hubiera pasado nada" finalizo quitando la vista de su expediente "Lo cual significa que será de alta en este momento" Finalizo para salir de la sala

"Nos vamos a casa" dijo un sonriente Kurt

"Si lo sé además te tengo algo que no he tenido en 3 meses" susurra en su oído__

* * *

_**Am otra cosa este fic sera un poquis larguis porque es mucha historia y me dijieron que del fic de El ultimo adios lo hiciera lo hare pero en solo 5 caps para no alargarlo ademas el fic de a mi favor ya se estara actualizando tanto como el principe y el plebeyo y am la hija de Sebastian a si que va a ser un poco de precio jaja pero los hare espero que hayan disfrutado el cap nos leemos en la proxima**_


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9 "Es hora de la verdad"

Al salir del hospital Sebastián dejo encargada la niña con Blaine que el con mucho gusto la acepto y se la llevo; que eso significaba una sola cosa, tenia la casa sola para el y Kurt y lo iba a provechar a lo máximo. Kurt terminando de empacar sus cosas se fueron al carro que ya los esperaba afuera del hospital, se encaminaron rápidamente a la casa

Al entrar inmediatamente Sebastián empujo a Kurt en una pared haciendo que jadeara de dolor.

"Porque demonios hiciste eso" pregunto Kurt algo enojado

"Pues porque quise" empezó a besar el cuello silenciosamente

"Sebastián"murmuro

"mm" respondió en el cuello del pequeño castaño

"Que haces" ladeo el cuello para que tuvieran mas acceso a el

El ojiverde se separo y respondió "algo que no he echo durante 3 meses" beso los labios de Kurt saboreando de nuevo ese sabor Frambuesa-Fresa

Los dos castaños se movían con agilidad por toda la casa si despegarse del beso; al fin toparon con el umbral de la puerta y lo cruzaron para acostarse en la cama; Sebastián se puso encima del ojiazul para empezar a besar la clavícula de este he ir bajando y desabrochando botón por botón la camisa del castaño menor y besar aquel dorso que lo vuelve loco y para después encontrarse con 2 pequeños botoncitos rosados que rogaban ser lamidos, empezó por el pezón derecho; Kurt al sentir la boca caliente sobre el arqueo la espalda salvaje mente para buscar mas contacto de el; Sebastián al sentir el primer pezón duro continuo con el siguiente volviendo completamente loco al que se encuentra debajo el.

"Diablos Sebastián" gimió sonoramente su nombre

El ojiverde rápidamente se quito la camisa, para después deshacerse de ambos pantalones y solo quedar en bóxer, Sebastián disfrutaba el sabor del piel de porcelana, el besaba completamente a Kurt por todas partes hasta llegar en el resorte de aquel bóxer que escondía el resplandor de Kurt. El castaño mayor rápidamente se deshizo de ambos bóxeres y tirarlos al suelo; El miembro de Kurt estaba completamente Excitado que eso le encantaba demasiado al ojiverde, le beso cada esquina de la ingle.

"Te necesito ahora" dijo casi gritando sus palabras

El miembro del castaño mayor reacciono ante las palabras, y se posiciono en la entrada del castaño.

"Espera ponte un condón, amo a la niña pero quiero esperar para otro" saco una bolsita metálica de su mesita de noche

"Esta bien" rapidamente se lo pone y echa un poco de lubricante que ya lo tenia en la mano "Listo" pregunto dudoso

Solo el ojiazul asintió; luego, luego Sebastián se coloco y empezó a entrar poco a poco acostumbrándose a la estreches del castaño menor.

"Cielos Kurt, estas tan apretado" gimió

Ya después de estar completamente dentro de el, salio hasta la punta y entro de golpe, los dos gimieron y repetidas veces estaba repitiendo la misma acción pegando exactamente el la próstata, casi por llegar al clímax empezó a bombardear el miembro del otro haciendo que ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo

"Te amo" Sebastián se acostó a lado del castaño dándole un pequeño beso en la frente

"Yo igual te amo" se acostó en el pecho de este

"Y te extrañe" lo rodea por la cintura

"Igual que yo y no sabes cuanto" se aferra mas al cuerpo

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando el techo fijamente hasta que Kurt rompió el silencio.

"Sebastián hay algo que debo decirte" se separa y se recuesta en la cabecera "Cuando estuve inconsciente este tiempo, soñé en mi mente sucedían cosas esos sueño que te previenen del futuro" no se podía explicar muy bien

"Kurt que me estas tratando de decir" levanta una ceja

"Sebastián, nuestra bebe es especial" termino de hablar

* * *

**_Ok ok actualize despues de decadas de haber dejado este hermoso fic pero que les parecio la bienvenida a Kurt? proximos capitulos se mostrara que tiene KIRA_**


End file.
